


A Time-Honored Tradition

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, Loki being a sneaky sneak, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Referenced Rape is between Borr/Bestla, Thor and Loki are just Dubious, Thor's big heart getting the better of him, Top Thor (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: The fact that Loki never penetrated him is a technicality.**Prince Loki sues for peace and uses Thor to gain it.





	A Time-Honored Tradition

"You're lucky I am only suing for peace and not Thor's hand in marriage."

Loki smirks, haughty and pretty. He lays a hand on his swollen stomach, the gesture intended to draw attention, as if his pregnancy could possibly be hidden.

It is all Thor has focused on for the length of the negotiation. It was all he could focus on when the Jotun delegation arrived with Prince Loki at the head. 

Odin's face is ashy, but he says nothing.

"After all," Loki continues. "Your own dam...."

"No more," Odin says.

His expression is pained, as if Loki's words strike at an open wound. 

Thor never hears him speak of his parents, not as a couple, not as a marriage. Odin has spoken of Thor's grandfather, of the great King he was and the things he accomplished in building the empire of Asgard, but he has never spoken of who Borr was as a father and husband.

Loki's smile grows sharp. His teeth show.

"Why? Do you not want to be reminded that it was the rape of Bestla that brought about the end of the first war between our people?" 

Odin shuts his eyes. He grips Gungnir tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

Thor tries not to look shocked. He fails. 

His father is the result of rape. His uncles too. 

It explains so many things Thor has never been able to put into words before. It explains so much of their history too, their fraught past with Jotunheim.

It explains Loki's actions. 

"A time-honored Asgardian tradition," Loki continues. "Capture one of your enemies, force yourself upon them and then sue for marriage and peace along with it."

Thor shivers.

"I am being kind, asking only for peace."

It is a kindness - although a twisted one. Loki could demand Thor's hand in marriage. He could take him back to the frozen wastelands of Jotunheim, could parade him around as his conquered bride. In war, a man may claim himself a bride through force and Loki claimed Thor. 

The fact that Loki never penetrated him is a technicality. 

If Thor had not been captured then none of this would have come to pass.

This little snake of a Jotun would not have come to Thor in his cell. He would not have seduced Thor with his clever words and soft touches. 

Thor can not call what happened between them rape, for all Loki is pushing for that narrative because it serves his purpose in this negotiation.

Thor wanted the little viper. He grew hard for him. 

He let Loki bind his hands and lay him out, like a sacrifice across an alter-top.

He let Loki sink down on his hard cock and ride him, enjoying the sweet sounds Loki made as he used Thor's body for his own ends. 

He let Loki steal his seed. 

Thor had escaped eventually, but they had lain together several times over by then. Always Thor's hands were bound, not matter how he strained to touch Loki. Always Loki rode him, always in command. 

Now Thor sees why it had to be that way. 

It hurts Thor to think that it was all a trick, that Loki wanted him only to ensure peace. It hurts to know Loki conceived their child simply to ensure Odin could not deny him when he came to demand an end to their war. 

Thor gave Loki the tools to ensure Jotunheim triumphed. 

No one can deny they lay together when Loki carries the proof in his swollen belly. 

Loki glances at him then.

For a mere second, he looks something very close to apologetic. 

Thor would like to hate him, but he can't. 

Loki is beautiful now, even more so than he had been in the Jotun cell. His milk has come in, his little breasts round and nipples swollen. Loki is wearing ceremonial Jotun dress, a tactic on his part as he sits practically naked before them all, his pregnancy too obvious to ignore and Thor drinks in the sight of him in awe.

He wants nothing more than to lick and kiss at Loki's nipples until he can taste Loki's milk. He wonders if it would be bitter, like Loki himself. 

He wants to touch Loki, to sweep his hands over the curve of his bump and feel their child move; to rest his hand there and be contented. 

He wants to kiss Loki, to take his fill of him, to explore every inch of his body with teeth and tongue and hands as he has never been allowed. 

"I sue for marriage," Thor says, the words leaving him before he quite realizes what he's said.

Loki looks at him, shocked for the first time and Thor finds he enjoys that look on his face.

"No," he says. 

"That is my child you are carrying," Thor says. "My heir. I sue for marriage. It is my right."

"Thor, son," Odin says, his voice low. "Think of what you are asking, remember it is to be forever bound to that...to Loki."

Loki scowls.

"I can assure you that Thor has found me attractive for a long time now. I had no need of trickery to gain his seed," he says, his cheeks high with color, tapping his nails angrily on the tabletop. "Why would he not want to be bound to me? An intelligent, sophisticated, beautiful Jotun? He could do no better in all the realms." 

"Then it is settled," Thor says, with some relief. "We are to be wed!"

Loki looks aghast, realizing what he has just agreed to. 

Odin looks similarly shaken. 

Thor smiles at both of them.

There will be peace. Jotunheim will have that. Loki's plan will have succeeded. 

Only now Thor will have him as well.


End file.
